Kiss Learning
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Naruto menduakan Hinata? Sasuke gak bisa ciuman? Belajar sama Naruto-lah kan sudah punya dua pacar... tapi kan Naruto stright! hadeh... Bad Sumary, BL, NaruSasu


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Shonen-ai, BL, Typo Bertebaran**

**Pair **

**NaruSasu**

*****mulai*** **

Matanya hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto. Namun kembali fokus pada buku novelnya.

"Rasanya kemarin kau dengan Hinata, kenapa sekarang dengan Shion?" tanyanya namun mata masih bercinta dengan novel.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu mendekatkan diri padanya, seraya berbisik.

"Kau melihatnya teme? Jangan bilang pada Hinata yah," bisik Naruto.

"Tanpa melihat pun, bibirmu masih basah dobe!"

Rona merah menghiasi wajah tan itu. Buru-buru mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangannya. Sasuke menutup novel yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu menatap tajam pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung ditatap seperti itu.

"Prilakumu bisa jadi bumerang dobe," nasihat Sasuke.

"Ukh aku kan cuma menikmati masa SMA boleh dong. Lagian tidak akan ketahuan kalau kau tidak cerita pada siapapun," bantah Naruto.

"Maksudmu aku harus diam melihat kebusukanmu, maaf yah kalau memang kau bersalah, tetap harus dihukum," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah teme kau tega sekali dengan sahabatmu ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau diam deh," pinta Naruto memohon.

Tangan putih mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Sedangkan kulit tan dihujani keringat dingin. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga Sasuke menerima permintaannya. Bisa terancam tidak punya pacar lagi, kalau kedok pangeran playboy-nya ketahuan.

"Baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Entah kenapa saat berkata seperti itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto bertransformasi jadi Puppy, tertanda dia senang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan foker face andalannya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah!"

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan kulit putih yang sedikit merona. Setelah selesai berbisik mata Naruto berkedip-kedip ria.

Tubuhnya bergetar, mulutnya ditutup dan berakhir dengan suara tawa, yang membuat murid-murid di kelas Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke siswa berambut kuning itu.

Perempatan segitiga muncul melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Dobe jika kau tertawa lagi, aku benar-benar akan melaporkan tindakanmu pada Hinata dan Shion!" ancam Sasuke.

"Eh? jangan Sasuke, maaf deh habis heran saja, kau err...tidak tahu ... caranya pffttt ciuman..." ujar Naruto pelan supaya orang lain tidak dengar, karena Naruto telah membuka aib sang Uchiha, yang dikenal banyak fansnya itu.

Walaupun begitu Naruto masih tertawa sedikit, tapi langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Urusai dobe!"

"Lagian bukannya kau banyak yang nembak yah?"

"Kutolak semua."

"Hae kalau aku jadi kau ku terima semua deh."

"Aku bukan kau si raja playboy."

"Ukh biarin yang penting sudah merasakan yang namanya pacaran dan ciuman."

"Menurutku itu tidak penting, itu hanya kenikmatan dunia semata dan tidak akan membuat kita jadi sukses. Pantas kau dobe kerjamu cuma main cewek!"

"Ish kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, kenapa aku bisa jadi sahabatmu yah, aneh."

"Sudahlah jadi deal atau tidak?"

"Iya deal, biar kucarikan dulu gadis yang akan jadi partner ciumanmu, soalnya praktek lebih baik ketimbang teori," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak perlu kau saja sudah cukup aku malas dengan gadis-gadis berisik itu," tolak Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Mengajaknya keluar, untuk mencari tempat yang ama buat belajar ciuman.

Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip ria dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah diajak keluar oleh Sasuke. Lalu ketika sampai di tempat yang aman, lebih tepatnya di atap. Barulah Naruto...

"EHHHH?! Apa kau sudah gila teme, kita akan belajar ciuman, masa partnernya aku. Aku ini bukan homo tahu! Stright tulen!" teriak Naruto yang baru berteriak setelah sampai di atap.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku harus bisa ciuman dengan cepat untuk pentas drama nanti, kau tahu kan aku terpilih sebagai pemeran utama di klub drama. Dan pada cerita itu ada adegan berciuman. Kau kan suka ciuman sama cewek-cewekmu itu, jadi kupikir kau pasti bisa mengajariku," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi teme aku dan kau cowok, tolong jangan gi-la!"

"Sudahlah apa salahnya cowok dengan cowok, atau kau memang lebih suka Hinata tahu, kau menduakannya dengan Shion hm?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Keringat dingin kembali membajiri tubuh Naruto. Tubuh menggigil mengingat ia akan berciuman dengan cowok. Tapi kalau tidak dilakukan dia akan menjomblo.

Ini rumit dan ini gila. Mata biru mendadak metatap onyx itu. Pikiran ciuman antar cowok kembali terbayang, membuat pandangan jadi horor seketika.

"Teme tolonglah jangan begini, ini adalah hal yang gila, aku stright teme walaupun cuma belajar tetap saja jijik!"

"Baiklah jika memang tidak mau, aku akan cari penggantimu. Tapi jangan harap besok kau akan kembali berpacaran dengan Shion ataupun Hinata!"

"Ukh!"

Harus bagaimana? Hati sudah terlanjur kepincut sama Shion dan Hinata. Rasanya tidak rela dia akan putus dengan kedua gadis itu. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lagian kenapa Sasuke mesti milih dia sih. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke punya kelainan lagi. Duh kenapa Naruto bisa-bisanya punya sahabat kelainan begini yah?

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Tangan putih itu meraih pinggang Naruto. Mata onyxnya fokus pada buku yang di bacanya. Buku berjudul cara berciuman. Lalu wajah semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak pada wajah mereka.

Kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Kali ini buku sudah ditutup bahkan dilempar begitu saja. Karena sudah ingat cara-caranya, tidak perlu baca buku lagi.

Kedua onyx tertutup. Tangan kanan memeluk pinggang dan tangan kiri memegang leher. Mencoba menghayati dan menjilat-jilat bibir itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Awalnya mata terbelalak. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran berkata 'Teme ternyata bisa juga mencium? gak jauh beda dengan dicium Shion atau Hinata'

'Oh Shit tidak seharusnya aku menikmatinya tapi...'

Naruto mencoba membalas ciuman Sasuke. Menjilati bibir itu. Tangannya juga ikut memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Tidak puas dengan saling memagut. Gigi mulai menggigit bibir Sasuke. Menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Sasuke. Saling bertarung lidah.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menang. Tentu saja Naruto lebih berpengalaman ketimbang Sasuke, jadi Narutolah yang menang.

Buku-buku jari menusuk punggung Naruto. Merasa terlena dengan permainan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya tangan saling melepas pelukan. Keduanya mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Terima Kasih, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melaporkan soal ini pada Hinata ataupun Shion."

"Eh, i...iya terima kasih juga..."

Kaki melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap. Tapi Jantung tidak berhenti berdetak. Rona menghiasi wajah putihnya. Benar-benar OOC.

'Sial si dobe itu pandai juga,' pikirnya. Memegangi bibir yang basah dan wajah kembali merona.

Sementara Naruto jatuh telentang. Memandangi awan-awan di atas langit.

'Oh sial aku masih normal kan?'

Lalu akhirnya saphire pun tertutup. Lelah.

*****END*****


End file.
